Johto: Hibiki Satou- El campeón de gran sonrisa
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Una sonrisa puede salvar más de una persona, una mano puede ayudar a levantar y una acción puede ayudar. Hibiki Satou, un chico que no está interesado en la gloria ni en ser historia solo quiere divertirse y conocer personas nuevas... Pero, ¿Hasta cuando durará esa diversión?/—No tienes ni idea de lo cruel que puede ser este mundo, ¿Pero como podrías saberlo? Solo eres un idiota.
1. Capítulo I: El recadero

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

La enorme sonrisa de Hibiki, era una de las cosas a las que Crystal estaba acostumbrada ver, Hibiki siempre llegaba donde ella estaba con Silver sonriéndoles y diciendo cuanta idiotez le viniese a la cabeza, Silver lo golpeaba y ella los regañaba a ambos. Pero esta vez, Silver no estaba con ellos. Crystal dio un largo suspiro, dejó su trabajo y caminó fuera del laboratorio del profesor Elm, se desperezó un poco y caminó hasta la tienda de helados del pueblo. Hibiki no estaba allí hoy, quién sabe qué hacía.

—Uno de vainilla, por favor. —Pidió con tranquilidad buscando el dinero en su bolsillo. El hombre le entregó el helado, pero ella aun no encontraba el dinero. Se puso nerviosa, dejó su cartera en el laboratorio.

—Tenga. —Dijo una tranquila voz a las espaldas, de ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver quién pagaba su helado. —Y deme uno de chocolate.

— ¡Silver! —Exclamó la chica asombrada. El muchacho pelirrojo le vio con tranquilidad.

—Cuanto tiempo, Crystal. —Saludó.

— ¿Cómo que cuánto tiempo? ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que te estuvimos esperando?! —Le gritó enojada.

Silver se encogió de hombros mientras recibía su helado. —No fue mi intención, no sabía que se preocuparían tanto.

Le dio un pequeño puño en el hombro. —Tonto, eres nuestro amigo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no nos preocuparíamos por ti?

Silver le miró un momento fijamente y suspiró. —Lo siento.

Crystal negó con la cabeza mientras sonería un poco. —Perdónanos a nosotros por no buscar mejor.

Ambos amigos se sentaron en una pequeña banca que estaba cerca del puesto de helados, hace mucho no hablaban. — ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿Lograron hacer algo contra el Team Rocket?

—Sí, pero fue tu prima la que lo hizo todo. —Le dijo, haciendo que Crystal abriese los ojos. Kotone no le había contado nada. —Además, ella se encargó de ser un perfecto chicle en mi zapato durante todo el viaje.

— ¿Tan molesta fue?

—Y más. —Suspiró. —Pero supongo que le agradezco, no es tan mala… Solo idiota, inocente y asquerosamente optimista. Una versión infantil (más infantil) de Hibiki.

Crystal rio, si, esa era Kotone. Crys miró al frente, era bueno tener la compañía de Silver de nuevo, Hibiki se iba a alegrar.

—Silver… ¿Te acuerdas como empezó todo esto? —Preguntó. —Como nos conocimos… Como nos volvimos amigos… ¿Te acuerdas?

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Dijo Silver dando una lamida a su helado. —Fue culpa del idiota de Hibiki que me haya vuelto tan blando. —Suspiró. —No se que habría hecho si él no se hubiese acercado ese día.

—Ni yo. —Le dijo Crystal sonriendo mientras lo admitía.

Ambos estaban realmente agradecidos con el tonto de Hibiki.

**-.-**

**[-***-]**

**-.-**

**Capítulo I****  
><strong>El recadero<strong>**

**.**

**[***]****  
><strong>[Tres años atrás]<strong>  
><strong>[Johto; Ciudad Malva]<strong>**

**.**

—… ¿Qué? ¡Me despertaste! —La chica rodó los ojos.

—Es tarde, profesor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te importaría decirme la hora? ¿Qué hora es?

La muchacha tomó un reloj y le echó un vistazo. —Las once y media de la mañana, profesor.

— ¡Caray! ¡Me he quedado dormido! —Exclamó levantándose de su cama, estaba vestido, se podría decir que solamente estaba tomando una siesta.

—Sí señor, ahora podría apurarse, tiene que estar en la casa del Señor Pokémon a las doce. —Dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación. —Le pediré a alguien que le traiga un Pidgeot para llevarlo.

—Espera Crys. —Pidió el profesor, la chica de once años le miró. — ¿Eres un chico o una chica?

— ¡No bromee conmigo o llamaré al médico de nuevo! —Le exigió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos y saliendo.

—Vaya, ya no aceptan ni una broma…

Crystal Koizumi, una muchacha responsable que estaba suplantando a su enferma madre en el trabajo de ser la asistente del licenciado profesor Oak, el que le gustaba bromear con las personas jugando con su género. La niña se preguntaba, ¿Por qué siempre conocía a personas tan extrañas?

**.**

**[***]****  
><strong>[Pueblo Primavera]<strong>**

**.**

Abrió los ojos somnolientamente, miró el reloj, once y treinta y ocho. Bufó con deseos de dormir más, pero le llamaron desde abajo.

— ¡Hibiki! ¡El desayuno está servido!

Las palabras mágicas, el muchacho de ojos ámbar y cabello azabache se levantó inmediatamente. — ¡Ya voy! —Corrió al baño, se dio una veloz ducha, se vistió y bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras se ponía un zapato. — ¡Ya…! ¡AH!

Perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de cara contra el suelo, pero inmediatamente se levantó. —Auch… ¡Buenos días mamá! —Saludó entusiasta mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

— ¿Te caíste de nuevo? —Preguntó ella poniendo la comida sobre la mesa.

—Si. —Dijo sonriendo nervioso y empezando a comer.

La mujer sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. — ¿Qué haré contigo? En fin, nuestro vecino, el profesor Elm dijo que quería que le hicieras un favor.

— ¿Cuándo no? —Dijo rodando los ojos, el profesor siempre le pedía favores para simplemente no tener un asistente. — ¿Qué quiere ahora el cuatro ojos?

—No lo sé. —Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. —Ah, casi se me olvida, ten, han traído tu Pokégear del taller… ¡Ni se te ocurra probar de nuevo si puede servir de escudo o si es a prueba de agua!

—Si mamá. —Dijo con la boca llena rodando los ojos mientras tomaba el aparato y se lo metía al bolsillo. —Bien, ya me voy. —Tragó y se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa. — ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

—Nada de meterte en problemas. —Le dijo su mamá. —Y nada de hierba alta, de nuevo.

Hibiki no prometió nada, simplemente salió de la casa con una sonrisa. Era de día, el laboratorio del profesor no estaba muy lejos, como antes había dicho su mamá, estaba justo al lado de su casa.

Pero había algo extraño allí, había un muchacho pelirrojo observando por una ventana.

—Conque este es el famoso laboratorio del profesor Elm…

—Oye, ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Hibiki acercándose.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oye, ¿Y tú que miras?! —Le cuestionó el pelirrojo casi alertado para luego empujarlo.

— ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese tipo? —Preguntó levantándose y poniendose bien su gorra. —Hmp, pero que jardinero más amargado.

Se encogió de hombros y entró al laboratorio, saludando a todos los trabajadores de allí con una tranquila sonrisa ladina.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hibiki, eres tú! —Saludó un hombre con anteojos, el profesor Elm. —Quería pedirte un favor.

— ¿Cuándo no? —Preguntó Hibiki suspirando aburrido. — ¿De qué se trata, cuatro ojos?

Elm frunció el ceño ante el apodo. —Ejem, bueno, quería decirte que conozco a un tal Señor Pokémon que siempre está descubriendo cosas nuevas y presumiendo de ellas. —Una mirada de rencor apareció en el rostro de Elm, Hibiki enarcó una ceja. —Acabo de recibir un e-mail suyo diciendo que esta vez iba en serio. Me intriga… Pero estamos ocupados estudiando a los Pokémon, ¿Podrías indagar por nosotros?

—Bah, ya que. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tampoco era como si tuviese algo más que hacer.

— ¡Espera! —Le dijo. —Si Hanako se entera que te dejé ir hasta su casa sin protección se enojará conmigo. —Hibiki se preguntó si su madre de verdad daba tanto miedo. —Te daré un Pokémon para que te acompañe.

Hibiki abrió los ojos. —Espera… ¿Estas bromeando?

— ¡No! —Dijo Elm negando con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo esperabas que jugara con algo así?

—… No sé qué decir. —Dijo Hibiki con una sonrisa en el rostro. — ¡Gracias cuatro ojos! Te abrazaría, pero no quiero oler a nerd.

Elm rodó los ojos tratando de no enojarse con él, no tenía a nadie más para que le hiciese ese favor. —Vamos, elige uno.

Hibiki se aproximó a la mesa en la que se encontraban los tres Pokémon, aún no se lo creía. Toda su vida había tenido que ir sin Pokémon por la hierba alta para hacerle sus encargos al profesor Elm y por fin se dignaba a entregarle un Pokémon.

Pues era claro, Hanako, la madre de Hibiki, le había advertido al profesor Elm que si a su hijo le pasaba algo, él lo iba a pagar caro, así que prefirió darle su Pokémon antes de que una tragedia ocurriese.

— ¡Este! —Dijo sacando a Cyndaquil de su Pokéball.

— ¿A un Cyndaquil? Como quieras. —Dijo Elm restándole importancia al asunto, Hibiki tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el Cyndaquil observó a su nuevo entrenador.

— ¡Un placer, Cyndaquil! —Saludó. —Soy Hibiki.

El Pokémon le miró y sonrió, la sonrisa de su nuevo entrenador era contagiosa.

—Bueno, bueno, el Señor Pokémon vive al norte de la ciudad Cerezo. Si hieren a tu Pokémon puedes curarlo con la máquina de por allí, ¡Ni se te ocurra usarlo como escudo o ver si es a prueba de agua!

—Ya se, ya se. —Dijo rodando los ojos, metió a Cyndaquil en su Pokéball. —Nos vemos después, cuatro ojos.

Hibiki se fue y Elm suspiró. —Por lo menos Hanako me dejará conservar al chico de los recados.

**.**

Hibiki caminaba por la Ruta 30 sin prestar atención a su camino, solo observaba el mapa de su Pokégear. En Ciudad Cerezo, se encontró con un anciano que le hizo recorrer toda la ciudad mostrándole cosas tontas como el Centro Pokémon y la Tienda Pokémon, es decir, cualquiera sabía cuál era la tienda y cuál era el centro; pero lo bueno fue que al final del recorrido, el guía le insertó una tarjeta mapa en su Pokégear, el mapa le mostraba lo grande que era Johto.

—Pero que genial. —Dijo aun mirando su Pokégear, Cyndaquil que andaba a su lado sonrió.

También, atrás había conocido a un tipo que le regaló una caja para meter bayas, así que Cyndaquil y él andaban mientras comían. Cuando se vieron acorralados, Hibiki miró por fin su camino.

—… Ups, creo que nos perdimos. —Dijo sonriente, Cyndaquil sudó una gran gota. Luego, observaron a lo lejos una casa, rodeada de árboles. Hibiki se acercó y leyó el buzón: _Casa del Señor Pokémon._— ¡A esto le llamo suerte, Cyndaquil!

El Pokémon asintió alegre y ambos caminaron dentro de la casa. Lugar donde le esperaban un hombre de traje negro y otro con ropa de científico.

—Hola. —Saludó el hombre de traje. —Tú debes ser Hibiki, el profesor Elm me dijo que vendrías.

—Sí, soy yo, el chico de los recados. —Dijo con entusiasmo.

El hombre sonrió. —Yo soy el Señor Pokémon, esto es lo que quiero que examine el profesor Elm. —Dijo mientras le entregaba un objeto grande de forma ovalada, con varios colores encima.

—Un… ¿Un huevo Pokémon? —Preguntó confundido.

—Un huevo misterioso, estos huevos no se encuentran en todos lados. Es realmente extraño. —Le aclaró el señor Pokémon, Hibiki lo guardó en su mochila con mucha delicadeza. —Conozco una pareja que tiene una guardería Pokémon, ellos me dieron el huevo.

—Oh, los conozco. —Asintió Hibiki.

— ¿En serio?

—Son mis abuelos. —Dijo Hibiki sabiendo ya que era el único criadero de Johto.

—Oh, bueno, como me intrigaba, le mandé una carta al profesor Elm. El profesor Elm es la máxima autoridad en la evolución de los Pokémon después del Profesor Serbal de Sinnoh. Hasta el profesor Oak lo reconoce, si tengo razón, el profesor Elm lo sabrá.

Hibiki miró al hombre de la bata, el que según el Señor Pokémon, era el Profesor Oak.

— ¡Así que tú eres Hibiki! —Dijo Oak.

—El mismo que viste y pinta. —Asintió con gracia.

—Yo soy Oak, un científico Pokémon. Estaba visitando a mi viejo amigo el Señor Pokémon y como me dijo que tenías algo para el profesor Elm decidí esperarte.

— ¿A mí? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja. —Vaya… Me alaga, pero solo soy el chico de los recados.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un Pokémon raro…?

—Es un Cyndaquil. —Dijo Hibiki con orgullo. —Me lo dio el profesor Elm, se llama Cyndaquil.

— ¡Mmm! Ya veo, ahora entiendo por qué el profesor Elm te confió un Pokémon.

«_Para evitarse problemas con mi madre._» Pensó Hibiki, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido. — ¿En serio?

Oak asintió. —Para científicos como Elm y yo, los Pokémon son amigos. Sabía que tratarías a tus Pokémon con mucho cariño. —Luego le miró de cerca. — ¡Ah! Pero si pareces de confianza, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? Mira, esta es la última versión de la Pokédex. —Le entregó un aparato color rojo. —Registra los datos de los Pokémon que has atrapado y que has visto. ¡Es una moderna enciclopedia!

—Wow. —Exclamó observándola. — ¿Y me la está regalando?

—Sí, busca muchos tipos de Pokémon y completa la Pokédex, ahora, tengo que irme. Me esperan en Trigal para presentar mi programa de radio. —Se encaminó a la puerta. — ¡Hibiki, cuento contigo!

— ¡Espere! ¿Estoy solo en esto? —Preguntó ahora sosteniendo con temor la Pokédex.

—En Kanto le di la Pokédex a tres muchachos… Pero en Johto… Si, estás solo. —Y salió de la casa. Hibiki se quedó con la boca abierta y el Señor Pokémon sonrió.

—El profesor Oak es muy agradable.

—No me diga.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Aquí está, la entrega de Hibiki. La verdad, es que no pude hacer a Hibiki tan... eh... ¿Hibiki? Por el simple hecho de que me encanta la chispa graciosa de Gold y sentí que quedaría muy aburrido si solo dejara al amable, inocente y lindo Hibiki... Así que los fusione dejando a Hibiki inocente y todo eso, pero con la chispa graciosa y pícara (no pervertida) de Gold. ¡Espero les haya gustado! La historia de Hibiki es más colorida que la de Red al parecer XDDD

¡Nos leemos mañana con la historia de Yuuki!


	2. Capítulo II: El chico pelirrojo

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>**  
><strong>El chico pelirrojo<strong>**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Correr, eso es lo que hacía, ignorando los Pokémon salvajes y a cuanta persona se le acercara, ya casi llegaba a Ciudad Cerezo. Después de salir de la casa del señor Pokémon, el profesor Elm le llamó hablándole de una catástrofe.

Solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien. Para ir más rápido, guardó a Cyndaquil en su Pokéball; por fin llegó a Ciudad Cerezo, con rapidez, pasó por entre los edificios y cuando estaba por llegar a la Ruta 29, alguien se cruzó en su camino.

— ¡Hey! ¡Pero si eres ese jardinero amargado! —Exclamó Hibiki señalándolo con asombro, el muchacho de su edad parecía apurado. Pero entonces la mente de Hibiki procesó, un chico de su edad podía ser recadero… pero no jardinero. Sacó inmediatamente a Cyndaquil.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Te dieron un Pokémon en el laboratorio? —Su cara se veía consternada y algo enojada. — ¡Que desperdicio! ¡A alguien tan inútil!

—Oye, oye, oye. —Dijo Hibiki enojándose también. — ¡Ni te conozco! ¿Cómo puedes insultarme si ni me conoces?

— ¿No entiendes lo que digo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo de mirada plateada mirándolo con una ceja mostrando arrogancia, Hibiki parecía despistado. —Pues yo también tengo un buen Pokémon. ¡Te lo demostraré!

Entonces, sacó a un Totodile, Hibiki recordó verlo en el laboratorio de Elm y por la mirada asombrada de Cyndaquil, podía saber perfectamente que ese Pokémon si era el del profesor.

— ¡Totodile, **arañazo**!

— ¡Cyndaquil, esquiva! —Ordenó inmediatamente Hibiki.

Cada ataque que Totodile mandaba, Hibiki ordenaba esquivarlo o le decía que usara **malicioso** el que no le lastimaba, algunas veces Cyndaquil lo lograba, pero otras no y salía dañado. El chico de ojos ámbar no quería luchar, no sabía luchar, además, dudaba mucho que Cyndaquil quisiese ver a su amigo debilitado.

— ¡**Arañazo**!

— ¡Esquiva!

Cyndaquil cayó al suelo exhausto, Hibiki corrió donde él preocupado. — ¡Cyndaquil! ¿Estás bien?

—Keh, te lo dije, solo eres un inútil. —Dijo el pelirrojo con rencor. —No eres capaz de darle una orden a tu Pokémon por sencilla debilidad.

Hibiki hacía caso omiso a sus palabras y miró a Cyndaquil, el que estaba en sus brazos, vio como intentaba levantarse, al parecer, estaba dispuesto a luchar. Pero Hibiki jamás había luchado con nadie. Se levantó con Cyndaquil, estaba decidido.

—Cyndaquil… ¡Cerrémosle la boca a este niño emo! —Gritó con decisión.

—… ¿Niño emo? —Preguntó el chico enarcando una ceja.

— ¡**Placaje**!

El **malicioso** le había bajado la defensa a Totodile, además, de un crítico, el daño fue del 98%.

—Maldición. —Gruño su oponente al ver al Pokémon azul cerrando los ojos tendido en el suelo, lo guardó en la Pokéball. — ¿Estás contento de haber ganado?

Hibiki estaba sorprendido, Cyndaquil también. Habían ganado en su primera batalla Pokémon. Pero no era tiempo para eso, debía ser firme con ese muchacho. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Qué cómo me llamo? —La cara del chico reflejaba autentica ira. —Solo diré, que voy a ser el mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo.

Le empujó haciéndolo a un lado, Hibiki, observó como el pelirrojo se iba y pudo ver también unas letras en un pañuelo que sobresalía de su bolsillo, entonces, miró rápidamente a Cyndaquil.

—Lo hiciste bien, amigo. —Le felicitó, luego miró su Pokédex, la que tuvo todo el tiempo en su mano. La abrió y examinó los datos. Ahí estaba, Totodile.

**.**

— ¿Qué te enfrentaste a un chico pelirrojo? —Preguntó el oficial.

Tal y como Hibiki lo había pensado, ese chico pelirrojo había robado el Pokémon del profesor Elm. Cyndaquil estaba descansando, cuando llegaron, lo puso a curarse en la máquina.

—Hey, chico. —Le llamó el oficial. — ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Qué? ¿Eh?… Ah… —Miró a Cyndaquil, el que estaba saliendo de su Pokéball después de ser curado. —… Idiota.

— ¿Idiota? —Preguntó el oficial confundido. —Vaya nombre más raro…

«_Usted sí que es idiota, pero se le agradece_» Pensó Hibiki regalando una sonrisa que podría pasar por inocente.

El profesor Elm se vio descontento, despidió al oficial y miró a Hibiki. —Qué horror… ¡Ah sí! ¿Cuál era el descubrimiento del Señor Pokémon?

—Ah, mire. —Dijo sacando el huevo de su mochila.

El profesor Elm dio un paso atrás sorprendido. — ¿Esto? Pero… ¿Es un huevo de Pokémon?

—Pues, dígame eso usted. —Dijo Hibiki enarcando una ceja. ¿Por qué le preguntaban a él?

—Si lo es… ¡Vaya descubrimiento!

—Je, y eso no es todo. ¡Mire! Un tipo llamado Oak me dio esta Pokédex… Aunque me mandó a trabajar solo. —Lo último lo recordó con amargura.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué el profesor Oak te dio una Pokédex? —Preguntó sin salir de su asombro. —Hibiki…. ¿Es eso cierto?

— ¿Para qué le mentiría yo? —Preguntó Hibiki enarcando una ceja.

—Mmm… ¡Increíble! El profesor Oak no se equivoca al elegir a un entrenador… Espero no lo haga ahora.

— ¡Oiga, pero que fe! —Se quejó Hibiki.

—Pero es magnífico, puede que tengas lo necesario para volverte un campeón, además de que te llevas bien con los Pokémon, deberías aceptar el desafío de los gimnasios, el gimnasio más cercano es el de ciudad Malva. Puede que este sea tu camino a la gloria, pero no debes olvidarte de hablar con tu madre. —Dijo Elm con rapidez.

—… ¿Qué? —Preguntó el chico sin entender cosa alguna. —Solo entendí que puedo viajar… ¿Con un solo Pokémon?

—Claro que sí, el legendario Red Tsukusama inició su viaje sólo con un Pikachu.

Hibiki se quedó pensando, luego, le sonrió al profesor. — ¡Gracias cuatro ojos! ¡Nos vemos después! —Y salió corriendo con Cyndaquil siguiéndole.

Elm sonrió un poco, Hibiki era pura dinamita, pero entonces, cayó en cuenta de algo. — ¡Demonios, perdí mi recadero!

**.**

Se estiró, no era muy entretenido estar en el computador cuando tu mente no quería prestar atención a los mangas que estaban online. Miró a su cama, ahí estaba Cyndaquil durmiendo plácidamente. Hibiki sonrió.

—Por lo menos tú puedes dormir, amigo. —Dijo dándole una sonrisa ladina.

Miró al techo. Había estado pensando un momento, ese chico… El pelirrojo/jardinero/idiota, ese, ¿Cuál era su problema? Parecía como si odiase a todo y a todos… O a sí mismo.

Miró la pantalla de su computador, vio como en su correo le llegaba un montón de spam… Es verdad, se había aburrido de leer manga y se puso a limpiar su bandeja de entrada. Entre ellos, pudo ver un pequeño anuncio de la Liga Pokémon, enviado por su madre.

_"Invitamos a todos los entrenadores a participar de la liga Pokémon de Johto.__  
><em>Éste suceso solo ocurre una vez cada dos años, personas de todas las edades pueden participar.<em>  
><em>Para ingresar necesitas:<em>  
><em>-Las ocho medallas de los diferentes gimnasios de la región.<em>  
><em>-Poder pasar la liga victoria.<em>  
><em>-Tener máximo seis Pokémon.<em>  
><em>Le esperamos, para más información, puede ingresar a nuestra página web.<em>_

_¡Participa y podrás volverte leyenda, como el gran Red Tsukusama de Kanto!"_

Meditabundo, se recostó en su asiento. La verdad, el trabajo de campeón de liga sonaba interesante, además de que te daban una buena bonificación, te exaltaban y te volvía famoso, lograbas obtener una pensión de por vida.

Una sonrisa ladina se apoderó de su rostro.

**.**

—Buenos días Hibiki el desayuno está…

— ¡Me voy de viaje mamá, adiós! —Dijo mientras salía de la casa con gran rapidez, Cyndaquil no estaba con él, probablemente dormía en la Pokéball.

—… Claro, que te vaya bien. —Dijo su mamá tomando un poco de su café. — ¡No se te olvide abrigarte!

— ¡Si mamá! —Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Hanako tomó un poco más de su taza de café, sonriendo un poco con nostalgia. —Ya ha comenzado.

**.**

Ya era de noche, había corrido demasiado, estaba emocionado y… Asustado. ¡Pero no era momento para pensar en eso! Debía ser fuerte, debía empezar a luchar para ganar la Liga Pokémon. Estaba en la Ruta 30, acampando, Cyndaquil se había sorprendido al ver que estaban a la deriva, pero se tranquilizó al ver como Hibiki le sonreía de medio lado.

Ahora veían las estrellas.

—Cyndaquil… ¿Qué piensas de ganar la Liga Pokémon? —Le preguntó al aire, su Pokémon le observó curioso. —Claro que no me importa la fama ni la fortuna en absoluto pero… —Rio un poco. —Es una pequeña opción entre muchas, por el momento, ¿Me ayudarías?

Cyndaquil observó a su entrenador confundido, pero, después asintió sonriente y con mucho entusiasmo. No sabía a lo que se refería Hibiki, pero si eso le hacía sonreír como lo estaba haciendo ahora, eso bastaba, daría lo mejor de sí.

**.**

—_¿Seguro abuelo? Es decir, si quieres voy a Johto y…_

— ¡Descuida, Green! Ya conseguí un chico para que me ayudara con la Pokédex aquí. —Dijo sonriente. —Es de confianza, amable, divertido, lleno de…

—_Lo conociste recién, ¿No es así?_—La voz de su nieto sonaba entre aburrida y como diciendo: Ya me lo esperaba.

—… Puede…

—_¡Abuelo, no puedes confiar en los extraños! ¡Mucho menos darle aparatos tan importantes como lo son las Poké…!_

—Profesor Oak, se acabó su receso. —Le informó Crystal sosteniendo un portafolio. —Sale al aire en un minuto.

— ¡Hablamos después Green! —Se despidió su abuelo colgándole.

— _¡No, espera abuelo, no puedes…!_

Demasiado tarde, le colgaron. Crystal caminó con el profesor hasta la cabina y le habló observando un cronograma.

—En diez minutos iremos al hotel, mañana debe levantarse temprano, iremos a Ciudad Malva para hablar con el líder Falkner.

—Crys…

—Soy chica, profesor. —Le dijo enarcando una ceja.

—No, no, es solo que… ¿Estás segura que tienes once años? —Preguntó sorprendido.

Ella se mostró confundida. —Sí señor… ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Eres más responsable que mi nieto y eso que él es mayor que tú. —Pareció pensar en algo. —Puede que te contrate después de que termine mi viaje en Johto.

—Claro…

Ella definitivamente no iba a aceptar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>¡Hola! Es de noche, pero es la hora a la que vuelvo de la escuela ^^U  
>Ok... La despedida de Hibiki no fue tan profunda como la de Red, eso es porque en Oro te dan la opción de ni despedirte de tu madre para irte... Así que esta despedida fue más calurosa que lo esperado (?)<p>

Hibiki no quiere la fama, pero irá a por la liga (completamente diferente a Red). ¡Espero les haya gustado! Más adelante contaré más desde el lado de Silver.

Mañana nos leemos con Yuuki ^^


	3. Capítulo III: Bellsprout y aves

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>**  
><strong>Bellsprouts y aves<strong>**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Observó las escaleras con algo de rabia, cansancio, desesperación y pereza.

— ¡¿No pudieron hacer escalera eléctricas?! —Se quejó jadeando, eso que apenas iba en el segundo piso, pero bajar, subir, era muy exhaustivo para él, incluso si era el chico de los recados y todo, poner tantas escaleras para que un solo niño las subiera y las bajara como si de un juego se tratase era muy cruel y malvado.

Creería que era un juego si todos los monjes que estaban allí no le estuviesen mirando con enojo, como si hubiese dicho una letal grosería.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Se quejó el azabache. — ¿Esperaban que subiera las escaleras muerto de risa?

A la larga, tenía razón.

Siguió subiendo, ¿Por qué subía hasta allí? Porque no podía ir a derrotar a Falkner si no entrenaba en la torre Bellsprout, ¡Vaya tontería! ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Aunque, afortunadamente todos los monjes de allí tenían solo Bellsprout y él tenía un Cyndaquil al nivel 13 con Ascuas, su única queja eran las escaleras.

_Boom._

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Hibiki mirando a Cyndaquil con los ojos abiertos, su Pokémon se vio tan confuso como él, así que hicieron un nuevo esfuerzo subiendo las últimas escaleras. —… ¡¿Es una broma?!

Frente a él, una hilera de monjes con Bellsprout se pudo apreciar, ya había sentido tan cerca su llegada con el monje mayor… ¡Ahora más Bellsprout! Ya empezaría a odiarlos tanto como a los Caterpie.

**.**

Se sorprendió al ver al chico pelirrojo de antes, frente al anciano que se veía realmente triste, el chico le observaba con arrogancia.

—Eres un entrenador muy hábil, como te prometí, aquí tienes un MO. —Le entregó un CD, que le fue arrebatado bruscamente. —Pero… —La mirada del monje se tornó a una seria cargada de reprobación. —Déjame que te diga que deberías tratar mejor a tu Pokémon, luchas de una forma muy violenta, los Pokémon no son armas de guerra.

El pelirrojo observó de reojo a su Totodile, el pequeño Pokémon estaba exhausto, pero mostró fortaleza para enorgullecer a su entrenador. Sin una palabra más que decir, el chico se dio la vuelta, pero se sorprendió al ver a Hibiki allí. Por un momento, se le vio avergonzado.

—… ¡Bah! —Resopló caminando dónde el azabache. —Afirma ser el monje mayor, pero es muy débil. Es evidente. —Su mirada se ensombreció. —Jamás perdería ante alguien tan débil y sentimentalista. Sólo me interesan los Pokémon ganadores. Paso de los Pokémon débiles.

—Si no mal me acuerdo, el débil es el entrenador, no el Pokémon. —Dijo Hibiki con seriedad, no le gustaba que hablase así. —El único débil eres tú.

Pero el pelirrojo no le escuchó sacó una cuerda huida y la lanzó por la ventana, justo antes de empezar a descender por ella, Hibiki le llamó.

—Silver. —La mirada patina del muchacho le observó con seriedad. —Ese es tu nombre, ¿No?... Pues ya verás, ¡Te haré arrepentirte de tus palabras!

—Tsk. —Fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo antes de irse.

Hibiki tenía una mirada llena de motivación, iba a cerrarle la boca a ese niño emo.

—Ehm… ¿Usted es el monje mayor? —Preguntó Hibiki con curiosidad.

El hombre asintió. —Bienvenido seas.

**.**

— ¿Cómo le enseño esto? —Preguntó Hibiki confuso sosteniendo a un Bellsprout que había capturado y el CD que era la MO **Destello**, Cyndaquil pareció encogerse de hombros. — ¿Tu sabes?

Bellsprout negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya suerte. —Se quejó Hibiki suspirando, luego se levantó. —Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a enfrentar ya a Falkner. —Se levantó, se sacudió un poco la ropa y caminó de nuevo al centro de la ciudad, donde de seguro estaba el gimnasio.

Cyndaquil caminaba a su lado, Bellsprout prefirió ir en la Pokéball, el pequeño Pokémon de fuego observaba todo con una sonrisa curiosa, le gustaba ver tantas casas y personas. Pero no se fijó y chocó con alguien, de la impresión, lanzó un respingo, avivando las llamas que estaban en su espalda y quemando a esa persona.

— ¡Ay! —Se quejó la chica saltando un poco.

— ¡Eh! Cyndaquil, ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Hibiki observando a su Pokémon que lucía asustado.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó confundida, luego de observar al chico y luego al Pokémon, frunció el ceño. — ¿Es ése tu Pokémon?

—Eh… Sí, ¿Ocurrió algo? —Preguntó confundido.

— ¡Cuida más de tus Pokémon! —Le gritó enojada. — ¡No puedes perderlo de vista, ¿Qué si se choca con alguien más peligroso y le hacen algo malo?! ¡Sé más consciente!

Hibiki retrocedió algo asustado con cada palabra, esa chica… Daba miedo.

—Mira nada más… —Se quejó observando su pie. — ¡Mi calcetín ahora está quemado!

—Cyndaquil. —Hibiki se cruzó de brazos. —Discúlpate… ¡AY!

—Tu Pokémon no tiene nada que ver en eso. —Le espetó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos, le había dado una potente patada. —El error fue tuyo por no fijarte en sus movimientos y no estar pendiente de él. Discúlpate tú.

Hibiki se estaba sobando el área afectada, le dolía su pierna, pero si no se disculpaba, era probable que esa chica fuese a patearlo de nuevo. —Lo siento…

Ella iba a decir algo, pero entonces se fijó en su reloj, abrió los ojos, iba tarde. —Hasta luego.

Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no iba dedicada a él, sino a Cyndaquil, luego, se fue corriendo. Hibiki observó confundido como se iba la chica, luego observó a su Pokémon.

— ¿La conoces? —La respuesta fue negativa. —Qué extraño…

**.**

—Lamento la tardanza, señor Oak. —Dijo Crystal volviendo a la cafetería, fue a saludar a su madre y a su primita de cinco años y al parecer el tiempo se le fue volando.

—Descuida Crys, estaba leyendo el periódico mientras te esperaba. —Le restó importancia el anciano. —Oye, ¿Qué le pasó a tu calcetín?

Ella observó, si, lo tenía quemado por culpa del chico del Cyndaquil. —No es nada, sólo fue un accidente. —Le sonrió.

El profesor asintió, luego pensó un poco. — ¿Tienes una prima?

—Sí, es muy linda. —Dijo la muchacha sintiéndose orgullosa.

Oak pensó un momento. — ¿Crees que esté dispuesta a trabajar para mí?

El rostro de la chica se desfiguró a uno de negación. —Tiene cinco años.

—Puedo esperar diez, es decir, si tu no aceptas de seguro que por genética la chica tendrá tus mismas cualidades… ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

—Once, profesor. —Repitió rodando los ojos y haciendo el ademán de irse.

El profesor Oak la siguió. — ¡Entonces sólo debo esperar seis años!

— ¡No bromee con eso!

**.**

Silver observó a Totodile, el Pokémon caminaba silenciosamente a su lado, no se quejaba, mostraba gran fortaleza a pesar de que tuviese varias cortadas en su piel. Silver era estricto, pero no cruel.

Caminó hasta un centro Pokémon, Totodile le siguió confundido y se confundió más cuando lo metió en su Pokéball.

—Cúrelo por completo. —Le ordenó el pelirrojo a la enfermera antes de que ésta dijese su extraño discurso de bienvenida.

**.**

— ¡¿Qué están dementes en éste gimnasio?! —Gritó Hibiki gateando por los estrechos corredores. — ¡No se ve el suelo!

Los gimnasios tenían pruebas y como el gimnasio de Ciudad Malva era de tipo volador, pues sencillamente dejaron unos pasillos estrechos donde a los lados no se veía más que la eterna oscuridad. Era malo para alguien que padecía acrofobia como Hibiki.

— ¡Ya deja de llorar, niño! —Le gritó uno de los entrenadores con su Pidgey en su hombro, todos estaban molestos, que chico más cobarde.

Hibiki le habría reclamado si no estuviese gateando con esfuerzo, tenía miedo de caer. Afortunadamente, Cyndaquil iba delante de él y derrotaba a los entrenadores de por ahí. Hibiki definitivamente sabía que ése no era su día, primero la infección de Bellsprout en la Torre Bellsprout, luego la chica y esa patada y ahora tenía que enfrentarse al vértigo de ese gimnasio.

Arceus tenía algo en su contra.

— ¡Tierra! —Exclamó alegre llegando por fin a los pies del líder de gimnasio, aunque sabía que aún no estaba lejos de ése precipicio, por lo menos tenía los pies en un lugar más grande y firme.

—Oye chico… ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el peli-azul algo preocupado, pero luego se puso firme. —Es decir… ¡Soy Falkner, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Malva! Dicen que una sacudida eléctrica puede acabar con las alas de los Pokémon pájaro. —Su mirada se tornó a una de ira. — ¡No permitiré que hablen así de ellos! ¡Yo te enseñaré el poder de…! —Luego cayó en cuenta de que el chico estaba casi besando el suelo. —… En serio, chico, ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No! —Gritó molesto. — ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a sus contrincantes exponerse a tal peligro?! —Señaló el precipicio.

—Oh, bueno, eso… En realidad…

— ¡Cyndaquil, ve!

El miedo e ira de Hibiki se transmitieron a su Pokémon, que ahora en lugar de tener su típica sonrisa amable, lanzaba llamas con rabia, casi daba miedo.

—De acuerdo, eres un chico entusiasta, me gusta eso. ¡Vamos Pidgey! Haz, **Placa**…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque la mirada dorada y tierna de Hibiki se había transformado a una que le hizo retroceder, luego, con una voz casi de ultra-tumba, dio su primer orden.

—**Ascuas**.

**.**

Hibiki salió del gimnasio con una sonrisa rejuvenecida. Cyndaquil el acompañaba igual de alegre, apenas se habían esforzado.

— ¡Tenemos la medalla Céfiro! —Exclamó Hibiki alegre. —Ahora, según el chico amante de las aves, podemos usar fuera de combate la MO **Destello** que nos dio el sabio mayor.

Cyndaquil giró alegre.

—Sólo hay un problema, Cyndaquil. —Dijo el oji-ámbar tomando la Pokéball de Bellsprout y el CD MO con mirada seria, Cyndaquil le observó fijamente. —... ¿Cómo le ponemos **Destello** a Bellsprout?

Esa... Era una buena pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Muchas gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza ya que estaba en exámenes. Y debo informarles que me iré de vacaciones a un lugar donde no hay internet, así que es posible que no actualice en un tiempo, aun así, trataré de ingeniarmelas para poder actualizar, de lo contrario, tendrán que esperarme hasta que vuelva de vacaciones. Lo siento TWT

¡Nos leemos! En unos minutos (quizá segundos) subo la historia de Yuuki.

Por cierto, este mensaje estará en los próximos capítulos de SdlC, porque necesito que todos lo sepan ^^


	4. Capítulo IV: Ruinas Alfa

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<br>Ruinas Alfa**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Crystal caminaba observando su Pokégear, se encontraba concentrada, ese día tendría que ir a una investigación en nombre del profesor Oak a las Ruinas Alfa, la razón, el profesor estaba muy ocupado con su programa radial. Suspiró mirando a su lado, ahí se encontraba un Chikorita con una sonrisa alegre que había recibido del profesor Elm en una de sus visitas con el profesor Oak.

_«_—_Espero se lleven bien. _—_Le dijo con una sonrisa. _—_Este Chikorita ha pasado por mucho, ha visto cosas terribles a lo largo de su estadía aquí._

_—_ _¿Terribles? _—_Preguntó Crystal consternada._

_—__Uno de sus amigos se fue de aventura y al otro lo robaron, se ha quedado solo. Confío en que tú sí lo cuides bien. —Le entregó la Pokéball. »_

Negarse se le había hecho imposible, con el Chikorita observándole suplicante y la amplia sonrisa del profesor… Sencillamente no pudo dejarle ahí. Chikorita le gruñó para llamar su atención, mostrándole que ya habían llegado a las Ruinas Alfa.

—Bueno, Chikorita. —Dijo llamándole. —Vamos a trabajar.

**.**

—Este lugar es asombroso. —Exclamó Hibiki mirando todo con una sonrisa y sorpresa, en sus manos tenía una folleto y Cyndaquil le acompañaba. Estaba al lado de un grupo de chicos, en una excursión a las Ruinas Alfa, Cyndaquil le seguía de cerca con una sonrisa.

En un momento, la mirada de Hibiki se desvió a una pequeña cueva, miró a los excursionistas que seguían ignorando la misteriosa cueva, pero claro, Hibiki no era como esos muchachos, por lo que entró siendo seguido por Cyndaquil.

Se sorprendió al ver las paredes pintadas con extrañas formas, Cyndaquil mostraba también interés en éstas, caminó un poco hasta encontrarse con una mujer que parecía ser una guía turística.

—Bienvenidos a ésta cámara. —Saludó la dama con una sonrisa. —Hay paneles móviles que muestra a un Pokémon dibujado por los antepasados. Mueve los paneles para formar el dibujo, a la derecha, hay una descripción del Pokémon.

Algunas personas se aventuraron hasta la pared donde se encontraba el curioso puzle, sin embargo, a Hibiki le interesaba otras cosas.

— ¿Qué son todas esas pinturas de la pared? —Preguntó a la mujer.

Ésta, sin borrar su sonrisa contestó: —Son dibujos, el científico del fondo está investigándolos, si desea más información, consulte con él.

Obediente, Hibiki caminó al lado de Cyndaquil hasta la parte trasera de la pared, donde un hombre en bata observaba los muros con intriga y confusión, tal vez tratando de resolver otro puzle. Hibiki sin saludar, se hizo a su lado y habló.

— ¿Qué son todas estas pinturas?

—No lo sé. —Contestó el hombre de igual manera, concentrado en su trabajo. —Recientemente unos misteriosos dibujos han aparecido. —Dijo mirando la pared. —Es raro. Hace un rato no estaban aquí…

—Habrán sido algunos turistas, ¿No?

—No lo creo. —Negó mirándole por primera vez, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a que los turistas se acercaran a él con esa pregunta. —Debes echar un vistazo a las paredes.

Hibiki observó el pedazo de pared, unas palabras aparecieron mágicamente en el muro, parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido y miró al científico en busca de respuestas, pero éste solo le hizo una señal para que siguiese observando. Ahí, encontró unas letras.

— ¿Qué dice ahí? —Preguntó enfocando bien la vista.

El científico le observó consternado. —No dice nada, son solo dibujos.

—No, no, de verdad, mire, dice algo. —Ambos miraron fijamente los dibujos, Hibiki, al ver que el científico no encontraba palabra alguna, empezó a deducir por sí mismo. —El del centro es una «I» y la que le sigue es una «D», la otra es una «A»… —Ignorante ante la mirada sorprendida del científico, Hibiki parpadeó un par de veces para enfocarse bien en las dos primeras. —La segunda… Parece una «U», «UIDA»… La primera es… Dice: «HUIDA». —Se separó del muro y se vio confuso. — ¿HUIDA?

— ¿Cómo lo…? ¡Esto es un magnífico descubrimiento! —Exclamó el hombre mirándose emocionado.

Hibiki estaba más confundido que alegre, ¿Por qué esa pared decía HUIDA?

— ¿Qué sugieres, Cyndaquil? —Preguntó el chico mirando a su compañero, éste se quedó pensando un momento, pero después, empezó a olfatear el aire, sintiendo un olor muy familiar… No, dos olores muy familiares.

Entonces lo reconoció, esos dos olores mezclados, una sonrisa se formó en su boca antes de salir corriendo. — ¡Cyndaquil! —Exclamó Hibiki corriendo tras su Pokémon.

Cyndaquil se hizo al frente de la pared que tenía el puzle de las piezas, en cuanto Hibiki llegó al lado de su amigo, lo encontró saltando alegremente con un Chikorita, fijándose bien, era el Chikorita del profesor Elm. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un rostro familiar, la chica le observaba sorprendida, como si no esperaba habérselo encontrado allí.

—Eres la chica que me pateó en ciudad Malva. —Dijo Hibiki inmediatamente señalándola.

Ella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que la reconocieran exactamente por eso. —Y tú el chico que descuidó a su Cyndaquil. —Después suspiró negando con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo que perder, se dispuso a terminar el puzle. —Y para empezar fue tu culpa.

—Ya dije que lo siento. —Dijo Hibiki rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego le miró. —Bueno, soy Hibiki Satou, de pueblo Primavera. ¿Sin rencores?

Le extendió la mano, ella le miró por un momento, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero movió su mano y se escuchó el sistema accionarse, había terminado el puzle revelando el dibujo de un Kabuto el suelo tembló bajo sus pies y se vio aterrada.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Gritó Hibiki a la mujer que le había saludado al entrar, ella se veía completamente tranquila, sonriéndole como si nada.

— ¡Cuidado! —Gritó la muchacha alejándose del tapete que estaba frente al rompecabezas, Cyndaquil y el Chikorita le siguieron, pero justo cuando Hibiki estuvo por hacerlo, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies.

— ¡Ahh! —Gritó sintiendo el vértigo en su estómago, cuando esperó un impacto, solo halló sus pies colgando al aire mientras la chica de coletas y cabello azulado le sostenía del brazo, a ella la sostenían Cyndaquil y el Chikorita de su chaqueta blanca.

— ¡Ayuda! —Le gritó a la mujer que estaba al lado de ellos mientras trataba de sostener a Hibiki, pero ella estaba inmóvil sonriendo como si todo estuviese bien.

Eso molestó a la chica. Cuando estuvo por gritarle, perdió el equilibrio, balanceándose hacia adelante, llevándose al par de Pokémon con ella. Hibiki sintió ahora si como se caía.

— ¡AHHHH!

Los gritos aterrados se escucharon antes de que el estruendo de dos cuerpos se escuchara en un subterráneo, Hibiki había caído de espaldas, la muchacha se las arregló para caer en pie, pero sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y terminó en el suelo sentada. Los Pokémon cayeron encima de la cabeza de Hibiki haciéndole quejarse de dolor.

—Auch. —Se quejó Hibiki, después miró a la chica. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Eso creo. —Contestó poniéndose de pie. — ¿Y tú?

—He estado mejor. —Admitió sonriendo un poco y tomando al Chikorita en brazos. —Es… ¿Tuyo? ¿En dónde lo conseguiste?

La pregunta era obvia, pero quería confirmar que no le habían robado de nuevo al profesor.

—Me lo regalaron en pueblo Primavera. —Dijo ella tomando al Chikorita y mirándole preocupada. — ¿Estás bien, Chikorita? —El Chikorita asintió, la chica miró a Hibiki con una sonrisa agradecida. —Gracias por atraparlo.

—No hay de qué. —Miró a Cyndaquil que se veía algo mareado, se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Se mostró serio, una cara que le vio la chica por primera vez, ya que por lo general sonreía inocentemente. —Siento una presencia…

Ella lo confirmó mirando a Chikorita y a Cyndaquil, ellos también se veían tensos, el ambiente era algo macabro, había dibujos en las paredes y estatuas por todos lados.

—Lo mejor será salir de aquí. —Le sugirió tomándole por el abrigo llamando su atención.

Hibiki le miró y asintió, ese lugar no le daba buena espina. Caminaron un momento en silencio, alerta a cualquier movimiento, escuchaban sonidos, pero no sabían si eran de la estructura, humanos o de Pokémon.

En un momento, la chica se detuvo.

—Espera. —Le pidió, Hibiki la miró consternado, pudo ver que la chica estaba viendo un punto fijo, estaba algo oscuro por lo que Hibiki no pudo ver demasiado. —Chikorita. —Susurró, el Chikorita le miró. —Somnífero, por ahí.

En cuanto Chikorita efectuó el ataque, la chica sacó una Pokéball de su abrigo y la lanzó. Se movió un momento y luego se selló, había capturado algo.

— ¿Qué es?

La chica le miró negando con la cabeza. —No sé. —Guardó la Pokéball en su bolsillo. —Lo veremos en la luz.

**.**

La luz les cegó al salir, vieron las Ruinas Alfa con los investigadores y turistas que paseaban, ambos suspiraron aliviados, se sentaron exhaustos en el suelo y sonrieron.

—Qué alivio. —Dijo la chica con una mano en el pecho.

—Sí, pensé que nos quedaríamos ahí para siempre.

Se quedaron sentados un momento, mirando cómo pasaban las personas, había silencio pero disfrutaban de esa pequeña compañía. Cyndaquil se quedó dormido al lado de Chikorita durante ese lapso de tiempo, al final, ambos entrenadores se levantaron.

—Bueno, tengo que ir al centro de investigación de las ruinas. —Dijo ella sonriendo.

—Oh, sí… Y yo debo ir a la Ruta 32. —Asintió Hibiki sonriendo nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

—Entonces… Adiós. —Dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano mientras caminaba, Chikorita se levantó y le siguió.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! —Preguntó el chico rodeando su boca con sus manos para que se escuchara más fuerte.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le imitó. — ¡Crystal, Crystal Koizumi de Ciudad Malva!

Hibiki sonrió. — ¡Nos volveremos a ver, Crys!

Ambos tomaron caminos distintos, Hibiki salió de las Ruinas Alfa mientras Crystal fue a una pequeña cabina llena de investigadores. De seguro se iban a encontrar de nuevo.

**.**

—Ups. —Dijo Hibiki recordando algo. —Se me olvidó preguntarle qué había capturado. —Se quedó un momento pensativo y luego se encogió de hombros. —Bah, ya me lo dirá después. Ahora, tenemos que ir a Ciudad Malva de nuevo, cuatro ojos quiere que recoja algo de la tienda Pokémon.

Cyndaquil asintió con una sonrisa.

**.**

Crystal ya había salido del centro de investigación, ahora, debía reportarse con el profesor Oak, el Pokémon que había capturado era uno de los dibujos que había en las ruinas, definitivamente era algo importante.

Su Pokégear sonó.

—Hola profesor. —Saludó Crystal sabiendo ya de quién se trataba.

— ¡Hola Crys! ¿Encontraste algo nuevo?

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo. —Pero no tengo ningún dato del Pokémon que capturé.

Hubo un corto silencio, el profesor habló seriamente, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Crystal, ya que al hombre le encantaba bromear con ella.

—Ven al hotel, tengo algo que te puede ayudar.

**.**

El chico iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, serio, había capturado recién un Gastly y estaba en proceso de entrenarlo, debía volverse más fuerte, debía mostrar que podía hacerlo.

Totodile miró a su entrenador con preocupación, ahora le conocía mejor y sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas, pero, aun así, iba por el camino equivocado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>¡Hola! Aquí traigo la entrega de Hibiki, para el día martes. Podrán ver unos cambios, le cambiado el nombre a Explotaro dejándolo como Cyndaquil y a Mega como Chikorita, ya que, razonando, los nombres fueron puestos en el universo del manga y éste, el universo de los juegos, generalmente no tienen nombres, así que he decidido no nombrar a los Pokémon.

¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Habrá unos pequeños cambios en otras historias, ya verán, mañana con Yuuki. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos! ^^


End file.
